


Christmas love

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, movie plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda just used a Love Actually scene and turned it has Hollstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Laura who gave me this idea.
> 
> I have some more OS for you all and a special one will be uploaded once I'll see the finale (not tomorrow)

Laura Hollis was spending Christmas with her dad. They were watching a movie, well Laura was and her dad was sleeping, when the bell rang.

Laura ran to the door, to be sure her dad won’t wake.  
She opened the door and saw Carmilla. But her dad seemed to be awake and asked her:

“-Laura? Who’s at the door?”

Carmilla put a big sign in front of her “Say it’s carol singers”

“-It’s carol singers dad! Go to sleep, I’ll listen to them.  
-Ok!”

Then, Carmilla put her radio at her feet and a Christmas song began. She looked back in Laura’s eyes and showed her more sign. The first one said “ With any luck next year” following by “I’ll be going out with one of those girls…”. Then the next sign was some pictures of some vampire characters in Laura’s fav shows. Which made Laura laugh a little. The next was “But for now let me say,” following by “without hope or agenda”. Carmilla continued to show the signs. “Just because it’s Christmas-.”

Laura was reading every signs, her smile didn’t leave her face. “(And at Christmas you tell the truth)”. Carmilla was smiling too. But she seemed shier than usual. “To me, you are perfect”. Laura’s smile left her face. But her eyes were now full of surprise and love. Carmilla didn’t stop showing her signs. “And my undead heart will love you”. Laura wanted to stop reading but Carmilla continued showing her her signs. “Until you look like this”. Now there was a picture of a mummy. Laura’s smile came back. She even let out a little laugh. Then, Carmilla let her read the last sign. “Merry Christmas, cupcake”. They were both smiling. And as Carmilla was putting the last sign on the ground, Laura went to kiss her. Tenderly and with all the love and joy she was currently feeling.

“Merry Christmas, Carm.”


End file.
